Messing with Time
by The Marauders3
Summary: The trio somehow go back to the Marauder's time, and don't like what they see... ON HOLD
1. Uhoh

**Messing with Time**

Summary: By accident, the trio goes back to the Marauder's time and don't like what they see…

Chapter 1: Uh oh….

"Hermione, will you hurry up! We're going to be late for Potions!" Ron called.

"Ugh, well, lets see you run while carrying a million books! Honestly Ron!"

"I just wonder why Snape's so mean," Harry said thoughtfully. "I wonder if we could go back in time or something and maybe make him nicer…"

"Harry, that's a preposterous idea. You know you can't mess with time!" Hermione scolded.

"Yes, but I can wish, can't I?"

Just then, Harry, Ron, and Hermione felt like they were spinning. The walls did seem a bit blurry…

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but I don't feel too good," Ron said, looking slightly green.

"Well, we're already late for Potions. We better not give Snape a reason to take even more points from Gryffindor," Harry reflected.

"Why would that git be taking points? He wasn't a Prefect last time I checked! And why haven't I seen you around before?" a slightly familiar voice asked.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spun around. Standing in front of them was Harry's twin and three other people. But Harry didn't have a twin, did he?

"Whoa," James and Ron breathed.

"Who are you?" Remus and Hermione asked together.

"What?" Harry and Sirius questioned.

"Ok. Who are you?" Harry finally asked after a minute of staring at James.

"I'm James Potter, this is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew," James said, pointing to everyone in turn. "Now who are you?"

Hermione quickly introduced them. "He's Harry…Harry Smith, I'm Hermione Colbert, and this is Ron Nubian."

James nodded, then said, "Well, it's nice to meet you! But why haven't we seen you before? Aren't you in Gryffindor?" he asked, eyeing their robes.

"And why do you," Sirius said, pointing at Harry, "Look just like James?"

"Uh, well, we just transferred here from… Beaxbatons. Yeah." Hermione covered up for them.

"Really? What's it like there? And why don't you have a French accent?" Remus, always the inquisitive one, asked.

"Um, it's warmer there than here but really nice, and um, we grew up here but go to school there, until our parents brought us here," Hermione lied again.

"That's neat! What year are you?" Sirius questioned.

"Sixth," Ron said quickly, before Hermione could answer again.

"Cool! So are we! Does Professor Dumbledore know you're here?" James asked.

"Yes, he knows we're here, of course, but maybe we should go see him again," Hermione said.

"Let me lead the way." James strutted off in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the stone gargoyle that blocked the way to Dumbledore's office. James and Sirius started naming every sweet they could think of.

"Fizzing Whizbees? Licorice Wands?"

"Cockroach Clusters? Ice Mice? Acid Pops?"

"Lemon Drops?" Harry tried. The gargoyle sprang to life and stepped to the side. The odd group stepped onto the spiraling stairs and soon found themselves knocking at the door to his office. "Come in," came Dumbledore's voice through the door. They entered. Dumbledore's eyes bulged out of his head as he stared at them in amazement. "Oh my!" he exclaimed. "Yet I knew it would happen eventually." Everyone looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "What?" he asked innocently. "I travel through time too, you know!" It was then that Hermione fainted.

Well, how do you like my new story? This is my first time-travel fic, completely by Dragoneye. Don't even think about not reviewing and telling me if I should keep it up or not!


	2. An Explanation in a way

Hi guys! Even though I just posted this, I might as well update while I have an idea! Here goes!

Chapter 2: An Explanation (in a way)

"Hermione! Hermione, please wake up!"

Hermione opened her eyes to find a rather large group of people standing around her. "Wha-What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You fainted after Professor Dumbledore said he traveled in time," Harry told her.

"How long-"

"It's been about thirty seconds, so you didn't miss anything." Ron grinned, knowing what she was thinking.

Hermione tried her best to sit up, but she was still feeling a bit weak. Strong arms engulfed her from the back, helping her to sit down in a comfy armchair. She turned around after getting comfortable and said, "Thanks Remus." He just half-smiled and went to stand off in the corner.

Hermione turned her attention back to Dumbledore's desk in front of her, but couldn't help shooting a glance or two at Remus's corner.

"A-hem." The sound of Dumbledore clearing his throat brought her back to her senses. She quickly turned back to Dumbledore's desk, blushing. "Well," he said, smiling slightly, "Just how exactly did you three go back in time?" Harry shifted slightly in his seat. "Well, sir, I… we…"

"We were walking to Potions class, but we were late. So Harry was talking about how he wished he could go back in time to see why Snape-"

"That would be Professor Snape, Hermione."

"Sorry. He wished he could go back in time to see why Professor Snape was so mean. I told hi it wasn't a good idea, but then the walls started spinning and next thing we knew, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were behind us."

"Thank you Hermione. Now, I believe you three are from Beaxbatons?" He surveyed them carefully over his half-moon glasses. They nodded. "And the Sorting Hat has sorted you into Gryffindor?" They nodded again, Hermione wondering how he knew this information. "Then I will have to arrange for extra beds in the dormitories. Kelly, would you see to it?" A house elf dressed in the Hogwarts uniform stepped out of the shadows and bowed to Dumbledore. "Yes sir, Kelly will see to it, sir!" he squeaked and disappeared with a pop. Dumbledore turned back to them. "Mr. Potter," he said. Both Harry and James looked up. "I would like you to be Mr. Smith, Miss Colbert, and Mr. Nubian to their new dormitories. Maybe you could get Miss Evans to be Miss Colbert's- ah- tour guide." James flushed slightly at the mention of Lily's name, but nodded to Dumbledore. "By the way, you all will be excused from Potions class today. I'll make sure Professor Metgan understands. Now, you might want to get to your dormitories. Dinner is coming up soon!" As Dumbledore finished, the group left. Once outside his office, James turned to Harry.

"I have a question," he said. "Why do you look like me?"

Hello again! Sorry this chapter was so short (only 487 words!) but I thought I might leave a bit of a cliffhanger at the end. You might not call it a cliffhanger, but I do. Now that I have ended the chapter, I need your help. What should be the reason for the Harry-James look-a-like situation? If no one reviews, I might just make up something. But I'm sure you wouldn't like that! So read and review with your suggestions for the suggestion box! But remember: this is not by Lion Hart or Phoenix Feather. It's all by dragoneye!


	3. An Episode of Fainting

Hello again! I just love it when people review! Since no one told me what to do, I'll just have to explain myself. That can't be good! To MandaPants: I'm sorry, but I forgot about that stuff. I don't really read over my stuff. But I guess Harry'll just have to tell James, won't he? Or maybe not. I don't know yet. I like to make stuff up as I go, in case you hadn't noticed!

Chapter 3: An Interesting Question

"Excuse me?" Harry asked. "We don't look a thing alike!"

"Looks like someone's in denial!" Sirius joked.

"You have to admit, Harry, you do look a bit alike," Ron said truthfully. But not truthfully enough, as Remus noticed his fist was in his mouth.

"WHAT is so funny Ron? I don't see anything funny, do you, Peter?" Peter looked around at James and Harry, then at Remus. "Well, it is kinda weird that suddenly this guy turns up who looks exactly like James, except for his nose and eyes and scar." Harry and Hermione gasped. "What scar? I don't see a scar!" Sirius approached Harry and looked at him. Harry sighed and lifted up his bangs. Everyone gasped. "Gee Harry, how'd you get that?" James asked. Harry didn't know how to answer, so Hermione did it for him.

"He got it in… a car crash that killed his parents!" Harry looked at her like she had grown an extra head. "How'd you know? That's what the Dursleys always told me until Hagrid came to get me!" Harry had totally forgotten that everyone else was there. James broke the awkward silence that followed by asking, "What?"

"I think we should talk with Professor Dumbledore again, guys," Hermione said. The group turned around and walked back to the gargoyle. "What was it, Harry? Oh, that's right. Lemon drop," Sirius said, and the gargoyle sprang to the side, allowing them to go up the stairs, knock on Dumbledore's door, and enter. When they got in there, he said, "I knew this would come up soon." They all stared at him again. "You do know that I am an accomplished Legilmens, don't you?" Everyone but Harry looked perplexed. "Never mind," Dumbledore said quickly. "If I am correct, you have just realized that James and Harry look exactly alike, except for the nose, eyes, and scar. Quite a predicament, isn't it, Harry?" Harry nodded, making James look even more puzzled than usual.

"Professor, if I might, would it be a good idea?" Hermione asked, looking worried. "I mean, it could change the future, and we're not supposed to do that!" Dumbledore nodded, but said "we can erase their memories when you go back, if you wish."

"No!" Harry yelled. "I can't let you erase their memories!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" James asked. "Erase whose memories? Ours?" he asked again, an anxious look on his face.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, you are the anxious one, aren't you?" he joked. "Of course we'll erase your memories after telling you this!" James looked even more fretful than before. Dumbledore sighed, the twinkle in his eyes diminishing slightly. "Well, let us get on with it." He said gravely.

"Get on with what?" Peter asked. "I don't get it! Who are we Obliviating?"

"Apparently not you," Sirius muttered, causing Remus to burst out laughing.

"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat. Everyone stopped exchanging lame insults to pay attention to him. "As you have obviously noticed, Harry and James look almost exactly alike," he started.

"You're stating the obvious, Professor," James said. Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon glasses. "Sorry," James said hastily.

"The reason for their uncanny resemblance is simple: Harry is James' son." At this highly interesting piece of information, everyone, including Harry, gasped. "Wha-wha-wha…" "What James here is trying to say is, WHAT?"

Dumbledore chortled. "If you must make me repeat it, I will. Harry is James' son." At this James fainted, Sirius picked him up and put him in a chair, and muttered "_Enervate_," pointing at him with his wand. James sat up straight and said, "But how could I have a son? I'm only sixteen!" Dumbledore sighed.

"If you remember, when you came in here five minutes ago, I told you that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had traveled back in time. Well, they traveled 19 years in time. In their time, you are dead, James, and so are you Sirius. So is Miss Evans."

"But what does Evans have to do with it?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Lily Evans is Harry's mother, James." James fainted again. Remus picked him up this time, but didn't have to revive him with his wand. James sat up said, "Why her? Anyone but her!"

Dumbledore laughed again. "You and Miss Evans were happily married when you had Harry. But due to unfortunate circumstances, you both died at the hand of none other than Lord Voldemort." Everyone but Harry shuddered at his name, but nobody said anything.

"So are you saying, I have to marry Evans and I'm dead?"

"No James, I'm saying that you marry Lily in the future, and you die in the future. Everyone does," Dumbledore said.

"Bu-but why Lily?" James asked, sputtering.

"Why Lily? Because you love her, and she loves you, James." To everyone's amazement, James didn't counter this idea, just nodded thoughtfully.

"Uh, earth to James, but did he just say you loved Lily and you didn't oppose it?" Sirius asked. "Yes Sirius, I believe he did," said James quietly.

Well, how do y'all like it so far? I hope you're ok with Dumbledore telling them everything, but I couldn't stand lying to them! I'm just too nice. Now read and review or else! (maybe not that nice…)


	4. She's Here!

Sorry it took me more than a day to update! I'm just joking. If you expected me to update every day, you wouldn't want to get your hopes up! I am expecting to update about once a week or so. But over the summer, it may be more! Sorry the last chapter was kinda emotional. I'm not that good…. This chapter: enter Lily!

Chapter 4: She's here!

Sirius almost fainted at James' last comment. "You can't be serious!" he yelled.

"No, I can't because you are, Sirius," James said, grinning.

"Stop with the lame jokes, James, and spill," Remus said, annoyed.

"Do I have to?" he begged.

"YES!" yelled everyone, even Dumbledore.

"Well, I guess now that it's pretty obvious, I guess I do have feelings for Lily, I guess."

"Will you stop with the 'I guess's!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sorry," James said quickly. "Alright. Ever since I first saw Lily, I liked her. And I know this seems childish, but I thought I could get her attention if I annoyed her. Just like we did in fourth grade, Padfoot." Dumbledore looked up at the mention of Sirius's nickname. "Just a name, Professor," James said hurriedly, not wanting to blow their cover. "So, I annoyed her, for the better part of five years. And just now I realized my feelings for her. Are you happy now, guys?" Everyone nodded except Harry. He just sat there, deep in thought.

"Harry?" Hermione ventured cautiously. "Harry?" she asked again after getting no answer. "Harry!" she almost yelled. Harry jerked out of what seemed like a trance and looked around. "Wha-what?" he asked. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked. "Of course I am," Harry replied. "Just in a state of shock," he said, and it looked it. His eyes were glazed over like he was deep in thought. "Harry! Will you please pay attention!" Hermione cried, exasperated. Harry looked up again and said, "Sorry."

"Hem, hem," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "If we are all in control of our emotions, I would like to say a few words. First of all, James, I would like to say that even thought she thinks you hate her and probably feels the same way, Miss Evans _will_ fall in love with you, and you obviously already have. And second, I would like to have you four," here he pointed at James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, "step out of the room for a moment so I can talk to these three." The Marauders left Dumbledore's office.

"Sir," Hermione asked, "are you really going to modify their memories?"

"I'm not quite sure," Dumbledore sighed. "On one hand, it wouldn't be safe not to. On the other hand, we don't have to tell them everything."

"So you wouldn't tell them about Pettigrew being a traitor and Voldemort killing them and everything?" Harry blurted out.

"I don't think so," Dumbledore answered. "But there is the problem of setting up James and Lily," he said, smiling.

Hermione gaped at him. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean, even though James admitted his feelings for her, how do we know she feels the same way?"

"Simple," Dumbledore replied. "Just let me work out a few details." He turned to the door and called, "You may come in now."

The Marauders entered Dumbledore's office again. "Sir?" James asked.

"Yes James?" Dumbledore replied.

"I have a question. Why did you say they were from Beaxbatons, then say they traveled in time?" He pointed to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as he said 'they'.

"Well James, they did travel in time," he said. "They are not from Beaxbatons."

"Then why did you say you were?" Remus asked Hermione.

"I didn't know if I was allowed to tell them or not," she confessed, looking guiltily at Professor Dumbledore.

"Well, it is safe to tell them now," Dumbledore said, looking proudly at Hermione. _That girl uses her brain far too much,_ he thought.

"Now there is just the issue of living here until I can figure out a way to take you three back to your own time," Dumbledore told them. "I think it would be best if Harry and Ron boarded with you four," he acknowledged the Marauders, "and Hermione boarded with the sixth year girls."

"But Professor, what about our things?" Harry asked.

"I suppose you four would be willing to give up some robes to these two," Dumbledore asked James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They nodded. "And I believe you and Miss Evans should be about the same size, Hermione," Dumbledore said. "You can borrow some of hers. Now maybe I should summon her here, and she can be your tour guide. Kelly, could you please bring Miss Evans here?" He asked the house elf standing in the shadows. "Yes sir, Kelly will get right on it, sir," she squeaked.

"Oh, and Kelly, did you arrange for the extra beds in the dormitories?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes sir, the beds are in the dormitories!" she squeaked one more time and disappeared through the door.

"Now," Dumbledore said, clasping his hands together, "would you like to wait outside for Lily, James?" James nodded sheepishly and stepped outside. "Now if I knew you at all, Sirius, I would suspect that you were listening at the door while we were talking." Sirius nodded guiltily. "So by now you would know that we are searching for a way to get James and Lily together." Sirius nodded again. "I do believe I have an idea," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye.

"What is it Professor?" Ron asked eagerly.

"You'll find out in Potions class tomorrow," he said cryptically.

"Aww," moaned the entire group.

"Just wait," Dumbledore chuckled.

"Sir, she's here!" James yelled, bursting into the room with Lily following behind him. Dumbledore smiled at Lily and said, "Sit down, Miss Evans." She sat down in one of the remaining seats in front of Dumbledore's desk, eyeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione suspiciously.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Dumbledore said, indicating them respectively. "Hermione will be living in your dormitory for a while. She is in need of a few other sets of robes. Could you supply them?" Lily nodded. "Good. I ask one more thing of you. Can you show her around Hogwarts?" Lily nodded again. "Good. I believe class will be ending in about two minutes. Why don't you all get an early start on lunch?"

The group left his office, Harry and James chatting animatedly. "Fawkes, I believe I need to talk to a certain Professor Metgan," he said to the scarlet phoenix. Fawkes chirped back at him. Dumbledore sighed. "This will be interesting…"

(I'm lazy)

How did you like it? Next chapter: Potions class! I have an idea that has to do with… oh, id I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore! Just be sure to review or I'll hunt you down with a pitchfork! (joking) Just remember to review!


	5. Love Potions

Hi, I know I said the story was going to be on hold, but I was bored and decided to read it again, sand I had a great idea, so here's the next chapter. And unless I read it again in a month, it really is on hold! And to all those people who read HBP, sorry, it wasn't out when I started this, so Slughorn will be replaced my Metgan.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"Ah, Professor, how nice of you to join me here." Albus Dumbledore said to the confused Potions Master sitting in front of him.

"Yes sir, but may I ask why you called me here?" Professor Hannah Metgan asked.

"Yes, it is my pleasure to inform you that you will be changing the-er-curriculum of you Potions class tomorrow. You see, I am in desperate need of setting two students up, as I'm sure you should understand." Professor Metgan just nodded, knowing Albus was talking about James Potter and Lily Evans.

"So, seeing as you are a highly skilled potion maker, I will ask you to change the curriculum a bit. Instead of making Love Potions in February as planned, could you please make them tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? But sir, I'm not sure that I have all the ingredients-"

"Ah, you will find that the ingredients have been delivered to your classroom a few months early."

"Yes, sir, but do we have Ministry of Magic approval?"

"Yes, we do. The Ministry officials have conveniently forgotten that we shall not be starting love potions in February as planned, but in October."

"Sir, how will I get Miss Evans to take the potion?"

"I'm sure you will think of something. You are her favorite teacher, you know. Either you or Professor Flitwick."

"Thank you, Professor. I'll make sure they get together, even if I have to give them detention together. Although I wouldn't want to hurt Miss Evan's excellent record," Hannah Metgan said.

"Yes, Hannah, I'm sure you'll do fine. Thank you for your time."

"Goodbye, Professor."

888888888888888888888888888888

Professor Hannah Metgan was unusual for a Potions teacher. She was a woman, for one thing. Most of the previous Potions Masters were men. She was also a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin like most of the previous Potions Masters. One more thing set her apart. The students didn't hate her. Most of them rather liked her, for she was fair and unbiased. She was also a very good teacher, and most of the students in her previous classes went on through the N.E.W.T. level, and passed.

One of Professor Metgan's favorite students was Lily Evans. Lily was a very good potions maker. Potions was probably her best subject besides Charms. Professor Metgan was a very good observer, and saw the looks of hate Lily often sent James' way during class. But the professor also could see something else in Lily's eyes. It was hard to tell, but Hannah Metgan thought that something else was- love.

888888888888888888888888888

Lily entered the classroom in front of Hermione. "We can sit here, and you can be next to your friends," she said, pointing to a table next to the one Harry and Ron were sitting at. Lily took a seat on the far side of the boys.

"Hey Hermione, can I sit next to Lily for a moment?" Harry asked. It was weird calling his mom by her first name!

"Sure, if it's okay with her," Hermione replied. "Hey Lily, do you mind if I go sit by Ron and Harry sits here?" she asked.

"Sure, I don't care," Lily said. Hermione and Harry switched spots. Hermione looked over to her right at the next table and saw Remus sitting there. "Hi Remus," she said shyly. "Do you like Potions?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorite subjects," he said.

"Really? I've always liked it, but in our time, Snape teaches it, so it's never fun."

"Snape, that greasy git? Is he any good?" Sirius asked from the next table.

"Well, he's intimidating, give a lot of homework and criticism, but I always get good grades in that class." Hermione said.

"You get good grades in every class, Hermione," Ron said from her left.

"Yeah, I guess I do," she said.

Over at the other table, Harry was talking to his mother. Hermione wondered what was going on. She had a feeling that something wasn't right in the way Lily was looking at Harry. "Harry? A word, please?" she asked him.

"Oh, sure Hermione, I'll be right back, Lily," he said, and walked over to where Hermione was standing in a corner.

"Harry, we all know that Lily must have at least s_ome_ feelings for James. I think she likes the way he looks, just not acts. We all know that you look just like him, except for some minor differences. We also know that you don't act like him much. You're more responsible, less mean and teasing. I think that's what Lily likes in guys. We can't have her falling in love with you, Harry," she said.

"What? I'm not gonna fall in love with my mom! I like- wait I can't tell you that."

"Harry, I didn't say _you_ will fall in love with her, I'm saying she might fall in love with _you."_

"But-"

"Face it, Harry, you're someone that most girls would die for, Lily included. You have to act like you can't go out with her. But how? Oh no," Hermione said, looking stricken.

"What's wrong? What do I have to do?"

"Harry, I know you're going to hate this, but you're gonna have to act like I'm your girlfriend," Hermione said, looking devastated.

"What? I can't do that! It'd be like dating my sister! Oh god, Hermione, isn't there another way?"

"That's the only thing I can think of, until we get Lily to fall in love with James, and I don't know how we're going to do that, either," Hermione said, still looking devastated.

"Why do you look like that? Ok, so what do we have to do to make her believe we're going out?" Harry asked.

"I look like this because I'm not happy about what we have to do." She looked over Harry's shoulder, made sure Lily was watching, and said, "I'm sorry, Harry, but it's the only way." Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry groaned. Hermione broke off the kiss.

"God, Hermione, that was- wrong," he said.

"I know, but at least she knows she can't have you," Hermione said. "Now we should go back to our seats. But you have to-hold my hand. It's the only way to make it look real!" she said, deciphering to look on Harry's face.

"Oh, all right, but just this once," he said, and picked up her hand. She gave a strained smile and led him back to their seats. Harry sat down next to Lily and dropped Hermione's hand at once. Lily looked distressed.

"So, are you guys, like, a couple or something?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that," Harry replied, not meeting her eyes. At the other table, another discussion was going on.

"Hermione! What was that?" Ron asked, furious.

"I thought Lily might fall in love with Harry, so it was the only way to stop her," she explained.

"So you and Harry aren't really a couple?" Remus asked.

"No, we're not, thankfully," she said.

"Oh good," he said, leaning back.

"Remus? Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked him.

"Huh? Oh no, there's not," he said. But his face said differently.

"A-hem, I think there is," she said firmly. He sighed.

"Ok, Hermione. You win. I have to tell you something. I know this is wrong, because you're really 19 years younger than me, but I really- like you," he said, blushing.

There was a sharp intake of breath at Hermione's table, and she said in a strained voice, "you do?"

"Yes, I do. Hermione, will you- go to- Hogsmeade- with- me?" he asked.

"You mean, like a date?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess like a date."

"Ok, then, I guess it's a date, then."

"Good." Just then, Professor Metgan walked in.

"Alright, class, we're in for a little change of plans. Today we're starting Love Potions." The class gasped.

"But professor, we're not supposed to start those until February!" Lily called out.

"Yes, I know Miss Evans, but there was a change of plans. Now will you all please open your books to page 394 and gather the ingredients. You may begin."

There was a slight hold-up at the student store cupboard, but everything was sorted out eventually. Within 45 minutes, everyone was standing by a cauldron full of pink liquid.

"Very good, very good, class. Mr. Potter! Your potion is perfect!" Professor Metgan exclaimed, looking into his cauldron. "And Miss Evans! Your potion is absolutely superb!" she cried, taking a ladle from her pocket. The professor scooped up some of Lily's potion, pulled a bottle out of her robes, and poured the liquid into the container. She repeated the process with James' potion, with a different flask this time. The bell rang.

"Class dismissed," the teacher called. "Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, please wait a moment," she said. James and Lily turned back and stood in front of the teacher's desk. "Your potions were the best I've seen. The only person I know who could brew a better potion is myself. Congratulations, you've earned this. It's butterbeer," she said, smiling at the confused looks on James and Lily's faces as they stared at the bottle. "Now go out in the hall and celebrate. Mr. Potter, the Transfiguration king, I believe you should be able to conjure some glasses for the occasion. Good day to you two," she finished, and disappeared into her office. James and Lily looked at each other for a moment, then laughed and exited the room. James sank down to the floor and conjured two glasses for them. He poured them each some butterbeer. Lily picked hers up and raised it. "To potions," she said.

"To potions," he replied, and clinked his glass against hers. They each drank a sip, then shuddered. "That didn't taste too much like butterbeer," James said, staring at Lily, then the bottle, the Lily again. She was looking up at him from half-closed eyelids, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Jamesie-poo, lets go to the Common Room," she said. They stood up and Lily reached for James' hand, which he let her take. She smiled at him, he grinned back. They made their way back to the Fat Lady's portrait. "Password?" she asked.

"Lemon Drop," James said, staring at Lily, who was gazing back. The Fat Lady swung out, almost hitting Lily. James grabbed her and pulled her out of the way just in time. "Thanks James," she smiled. They climbed through the portrait hole, making their way to a couch in front of the fire. James sat down and Lily sat right next to him, resting her head on his chest. He stroked her hair. She sighed. "James, will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"But of course, Lily my flower," he whispered. She tilted her head and smiled up at him. He leaned in and kissed her lips. She gladly let him. Soon they were locked together in a tight embrace, kissing like the world was about to end. When they finished kissing, they sat there and talked about things. School, teachers, the world, politics, the rising threat of Voldemort (Lily could almost say his name), everything in general. As the fire was dying down, Lily fell asleep on James' shoulder. He smiled, then eased her down on the couch. He conjured blankets and a pillow, tucked the blankets around her, stuck the pillow under her head, and kissed her good night. "Good night, Lily darling," he said, smiling. Then he went to his dorm to go to sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888

The next day, Lily woke up with a start. What had happened last night? Suddenly she remembered. James! Oddly, she didn't want to kill him, she wanted to kiss him. She ran up the stairs to the boy's dorm, knocked on the 6th year's door, and when there was no answer, opened the door. Lily ran to the bed she knew was James', ripped open the curtains, and saw him sleeping in his boxers. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle. She rolled him over onto his back, then laid on top of him, whispering in his ear, "Wake up, James, sweetie!"

James smiled in his sleep, muttered "Lily," and hugged her to him. She sighed, then settled her head on James' bare chest, and went to sleep.

When James woke up an hour later, it was to find his chest covered by a head full of red hair. He smiled, then sighed. James thought he might have an idea as to why Lily had been acting so funny. He would have to talk to a certain Potions professor. He must have moved while thinking this, as suddenly Lily woke up and smiled at him.

"James."

"Lil."

"Oh my god! James!" Lily shrieked, jumping off the bed and glaring at him. He just looked curiously at her. She sighed, then stopped glaring, and instead looked at him with love in her eyes. "Are you thinking the same thing I am?" she asked.

"It depends on what you're thinking about," James replied.

"I just happen to be thinking that Professor Metgan put a love potion in that butterbeer," she said, still looking at him funnily.

"And by now, the effects of the potion have worn off, and you hate me," James said, looking downcast.

"Actually, I don't hate you. I think the potion wore off last night. We only took small sips of it," Lily told him.

"So… this morning… was actually you, and not a potion?"

"Yeah, I guess it was," Lily said, smiling. Suddenly she laid back onto him and settled herself where she had been before.

"Uh, Lil?" James choked, wondering if she had lost her mind.

"Yes, James?"

"Er- do you still want to go to Hogsmeade today?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"As a date, I mean?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Lily reached up and touched his hand, which was stroking her hair. "Thanks for last night. It was wonderful," she said, and kissed him. When she broke away after a moment, they both grinned wildly and Lily got off him. "I have to go get ready," she said, and dashed out the door. James stared after her, still grinning. "I have a date with an angel," he said, and fell back onto his pillows.

"James?" a voice asked.

"Remus? Is that you?" James asked.

"Yeah, and you're not the only one who's got a date with an angel."

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Back in the girl's dorm, both Lily and Hermione were frantically getting ready.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade with Remus today, Hermione?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yeah. He asked me in Potions yesterday," she said. "By the way, what are you getting ready for?"

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with James," Lily said dreamily. "He's so perfect."

Hermione was just wondering if Lily was right in the head, when there was a tap on the window. Both girls looked curiously over at it, seeing James there on his Nimbus 1001. He waved at Lily, who waved back, still putting on her earrings. She opened the window, grabbed the broom James offered her, and flew out the window after him. Hermione just looked incredulously after them, then grinned when Remus darkened the window, also on his broom. He flew inside the dorm, turned around, and told her to get on. She climbed up behind him, grabbed him tightly around the waist, and he took off.

Both couples reached Hogsmeade at the same time. Hermione dismounted the broom, looking slightly green and still clinging tightly to Remus. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Anyone up to a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" Remus asked, concerned about Hermione. Everyone nodded and they set out along Main Street to the pub. James went to the counter to order the butterbeer, and the rest found a table in a corner. Remus and Hermione wanted to know what was going on between James and Lily, so Lily had no choice but to tell them. When James joined the table, she was just finishing up. He set down the butterbeers and everybody thanked him, Lily with a kiss. He smiled at her and kissed her again. She blushed. Remus and Hermione shared knowing looks.

"Well, I know I'm running out of Dungbombs, so Lily, do you want to go to Zonko's?" James asked, setting down his empty tankard of butterbeer.

"Sure," she said, and they left.

"Well, they're gone now, and they're together. Mission accomplished. I guess you don't have to pretend to be Harry's girlfriend anymore," Remus said, looking at Hermione.

"No, I don't," she said. "But I want to be yours," she said under her breath.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"I know you said something, and I'm going to find out what it is." Hermione didn't meet his eyes. "Hermione. Look at me," he pleaded. She slowly raised her head and looked deep into his eyes. "What did you say before?" he asked her.

"I said I wanted to be yours," she said monotonously.

"My what?"

"Girlfriend." He suddenly looked away, and Hermione stopped talking in a monotone. "Remus! Did you put some kind of spell on me?"

"Yes," he said sheepishly. "But I wanted to know! And now I know, so Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know what to say!"

"Say yes."

"Ok then, I will. Yes, I will be your girlfriend, Remus."

"Good. And I believe you know what people who are boyfriend and girlfriend usually do?" Hermione looked scared all of a sudden. "What's wrong, Mione?"

"Its just… well… in your future, in my past, you're my teacher. And I just don't think it'd be proper…"

"Mione, this isn't the future. It's now. We're the same age now, and I want to kiss you, and I think you want to kiss me, also. So let's forget the rules for a minute, and will you kiss me?"

Hermione still didn't look too certain, but she nodded anyways. "Good," Remus said, and he leaned in and kissed her. It was a perfect kiss, one you only hear about in storybooks. It was short and sweet, yet to the young couple, it lasted an eternity. As they broke away, Hermione looked down at the table. Remus lifted her head with his thumb, and wiped away the tears that had worked their way down her cheek.

"Why are you crying, Mione?" he asked her.

"It's just that… I really want to be with you, but I know I can't. It's tearing me up inside," she said, more tears adding to the ones already on her face.

"Shh, Hermione, it's okay," Remus said, taking her into his arms and rocking her back and forth. She wrapped her arms around him, and he let her cry on his shoulder. She gave a final sniff and fell asleep. Remus kissed the top of her head and transfigured his wooden chair into something more comfortable, an oversized armchair. He let Hermione be, and fell asleep with her in his arms.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, James and Lily were at Zonko's Joke Shop. James was checking out the Dungbombs, with Lily leaning over his shoulder. "You know I don't like those, James," she said disapprovingly.

"If it doesn't please you, I won't get it," he said, stuffing it back on the shelf.

"That's what I love about you, James. You're so nice," she said, hugging him. He didn't let her go for a long time. When she finally got his arms off her, she led him over to another shelf. "Now this stuff, I like," she said, smiling. He looked at the shelf. It contained a full range of potions to make other people's hair change color. "I wouldn't object to you changing Snape's hair to green, or pink, or orange," she said. "After all the times I helped him, he keeps calling me a Mudblood." James looked stricken. Snivellus, calling his Lily a Mudblood? He'd have to give him hell tomorrow. But today, Lily.

"Lil, it's okay, he's just a dirty Slytherin," said, taking her into his arms. She hugged him and started crying on his shoulder.

"I'm being silly," she said through her tears, which were saturating James' cloak. "He's just an ugly, greasy git. I shouldn't pay any attention to him, I should just keep my head high and ignore him."

"That's right, Lil. And you should also help me change his hair to green tomorrow," James said. Lily sniffed.

"Thanks, James. That made me feel better," she said, squeezing him tightly.

"Lily, Lily, Lily. C'mere." She released her hold on him a little, and he kissed her. It was just like Remus and Hermione's kiss, if anything, even sweeter. As they broke apart, James wiped away the tears on Lily's face just as Remus had done to Hermione.

"It's okay, Lil. It's ok," James said, rubbing small circles on Lily's back with his thumb.

"James," she said, her voice muffled in his chest. "I think I want to go back to Hogwarts."

"Okay, Lil, just let me pay for this," he grabbed a bottle that would turn Snape's hair green and went to the register, holding Lily's hand tightly the whole time. "Wait, I have an idea," he said, and walked next door to Honeydukes. Lily followed him, and had to grab his hand tightly when they entered, for it was full to bursting with Hogwarts students. James made his way directly to the chocolate section, picked out a large bar of Honeydukes best chocolate, and squeezed through a crowd of third years to get to the register. He paid the cashier 3 Sickles, then he and Lily made their way out of the store. James gave Lily the chocolate, saying "Eat it, it'll make you feel better." She obliged, and had finished the bar by the time they got to where they had left the brooms.

"Do you think we should tell Remus and Hermione where we're going?" Lily asked, concerned about her new friends.

"Nah, they'll be fine," James said, and took off. Lily followed on what she knew was Sirius' broom. When they got to the girl's dorm, James magically opened the window and followed Lily in.

"I'll put the brooms away, then we can go to the common room and talk, okay?" he said, and walked out the door to the boy's dormitory. Lily sat down on her bed and sighed. When had James changed so much? He had always been so stupid and mean, but now he was acting so nice and… perfect. She'd have to ask him about it when they talked in the common room. Lily went down to the common room to find James already there, saving her a seat on the couch. She sat down beside him and put her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair.

"James?" she asked quietly.

"Mmm?"

"When did you change?"

"What do you mean?"

"When did you stop being an idiot?"

"I'm not sure… are you saying I'm an idiot, or I _was_ an idiot?"

"You _were _an idiot, then you stopped being one. What happened?"

"I don't know… I think it was after Professor Metgan gave us the love potion."

"Yes, that would explain a lot. And you're sure the potion wore off after a while, like last night? How late last night?"

"I'm not a potions expert, but I would think it'd wear off after about an hour or so," James said, smiling.

"An hour? So for the better part of the night, we were acting of our own accord? And this morning, and today, that was all us?"

"Yep. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"It depends on what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that you're starting to like me," he said playfully.

"I don't think so," Lily said. James looked disappointed. "I think I'm starting to fall in love with you, James."

888888888888888888888888

How was that? 4066 words. Wow. Ok, from now on, this story is on hold, unless I come up with a brilliant idea, like I did for this chapter. This is by far the longest piece I've written for fan fic, so review and tell me if it's good, too mushy, not mushy enough (God forbid!), or just right. Please? (Gives puppy dog eyes)


End file.
